What You Do Not Know, Will Hurt The Ones You Love
by MYTHoLoGiCaL LuVeR
Summary: The Swans have Bella and adopted Rosalie and Alice. Renèe died, and Bella is distant. She has a secret no one knows, yet. James is new. He wants to help, can he? Everyone is about helpless. Who's at fault? Can anyone break threw to her? Disclaimer: I own Nothing except the plot. New chapter!
1. Preface

_**Full Summary**_

_**The Swans have Bella and adopted Rosalie and Alice. Renèe died, and Bella becomes distant. She has a secret no one knows, yet. It is eating her from the inside out. She does not allow anyone to help her and chooses to suffer alone. James is the new guy in town. He wants to help, can he? Everyone is about helpless. Who's at fault? Can anyone break through to her? Before it's to late? Warning: Rape, suicide, self harm, and abuse**_

* * *

**^•^Preface^•^**

_I couldn't breathe. I couldn't see anything, everything was fading. I couldn't move. It hurt so bad. I felt myself drifting away. My eyes closed, as I left. I'm never coming back. My breathing stopped and that was it. I felt nothing._

**I was frozen. I couldn't think. The tears were running freely. I couldn't breathe. I didn't have a reason to live. My heart was ripped out. I closed my hand around the gun. I pulled it up and looked at it. I closed my eyes and I pulled the trigger.**


	2. Secrets

**^•^Secrets^•^**

_~*~*~*~*Bella~*~*~*~*_

I have been keeping a secret. No one knows but me and _him_. It's torture. I hate him. But I can't do anything.

_~*~*~*~*Rosalie~*~*~*~*_

I was adopted into the Swans with Alice. Bella was Charlie's and Renée's actual daughter. All three of us were so close.

It's been eleven years since Renée was killed, and everything has changed. Bella lives in the basement, she says she likes it. Charlie seems normal, Alice is a sad, so am I. Bella, she won't talk to us. She just stopped one day.

I went to the kitchen and she was cooking breakfast for us.

"Morning Bella," I said, hoping for a change.

"Hi Rose," she whispered, just like every other day.

Alice came in, followed by Charlie.

"Hi Bella," Alice said. She always had hope the old Bella would return.

"Hey," she muttered, in a monotone voice.

"Isabella," Charlie growled, glaring at her.

"Good morning," Bella said, with a fake smile.

She put our food on the table and left. Alice and I looked at each other and ate. We got ready and she was standing in the cold waiting for us.

"Why me?" She asked silently.

She shook her head and walked to my car.

Alice went to the passenger seat of my red BMW. Bella got in the back seat. And I got in the driver seat.

Bella was listening to her music with her eyes closed. It seemed as I'd she were asleep.

There was a new car in the parking lot. All the girls were giggling and flirting with someone. There was cold air in the car and I noticed Bella left.

"Why won't she talk to us?" Alice asked, her voice full of pain.

"I don't know. Something is wrong. I think we should tell Charlie," I suggested.

"Me too," she said.

I felt someone rap their hands around me and I saw Emmett McCarty, Jasper Whitlock, and Edward Cullen. Jessica Stanly was there too. Jessica and Edward have been going out since eighth grade. She was also Bella's best friend, until Bella had shut down.

"So who's the new guy?" Alice asked, curious since nothing exciting really happened in Forks.

"James, he's in our year," Emmett said, kissing my cheek. He was the best boyfriend I could ask for. We had been going out since seventh grade, and we couldn't be happier.

I nodded and we headed out. What I saw stopped me on my tracks. Bella was being blocked by Victoria Lefevre and Lauren Mallory.

"Swan, why don't you do us a favor and jump off a cliff," Victoria said, mockingly.

"I want too," Bella whispered, staring at the ground.

"Why don't you?" Lauren told her, smirking.

"I will," Bella answered.

"Maybe we can help," Victoria offered.

"I don't think you know how," Bella shot back.

Lauren pushed Bella to the lockers. Her head slammed on the lockers. Then Victoria kicked her in the stomach.

"Don't talk back to me," Victoria snarled.

"Leave her alone," some blonde guy said.

"James baby, came to help me?" Victoria asked him.

"No," he growled. He ran to Bella and picked her up. I snapped out of it.

"Bella!" I shouted as I ran to them. I punched Victoria on the nose, then Lauren in the eye. Once I was satisfied with the results, I checked on my baby sister.

Alice ran to us.

"How is she?" She asked.

"Out cold," he answered, "you know her?"

"She's our sister," I said.

"You don't look alike," he said.

"We are adopted, she's not," Alice explained.

"I see," he said.

"Swan! Gigandet! Mallory! Lefevre, principal's office!" A teacher shouted.

Emmett took Bella from James and we went to the principal's office.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"Rosalie punched us!" Victoria said, covering her bloody nose.

"Is it true Ms. Swan?" He asked.

"Yes," I responded.

"Why?" He asked.

"They were telling Bella Swan to kill herself," I told him.

"That's not true! We were trying to stop her," Lauren said.

"They were actually trying to encourage her," James told him, "and I got it in tape."

He took out a little camcorder and showed it to the principal.

Lauren and Victoria got a month of detention; I got a day, and James, nothing.

_~*~*~*~*Emmett~*~*~*~*  
_  
I ran to the nurse with Bella in my arms. She started to wake up.

She opened her eyes and stared at me.

"Where are we going?" She asked, confused.

"Nurse," I told her.

"No!" She shouted and started squirming around. I accidently dropped her and she hit the floor.

"You need to go," I told her.

"No he'll know," she said and ran away.

_~*~*~*~*Alice~*~*~*~*_

My sister is hurting, but I can't do anything. She is too young for the stress.

She's just quiet. She barely speaks. She's a smart girl. She's a year ahead. She just turned fifteen and is so young. She never went to first grade or kindergarten.

We were in lunch, Emmett and Jasper were talking about the new guy, Edward and Jessica were talking about their anniversary. Bella was listening to music while she played with her food. Rose and a blonde guy walked to our table.

"How much trouble are you in?" Emmett asked.

"Got detention today, and just today," she said, "guys this is James Gigandet, James, these are my friends. Emmett McCarty, my boyfriend, Alice Swan, my sister, Jasper Whitlock, her boyfriend, Edward Cullen, Emmett's best friend, Jessica Stanley, his girlfriend, and Bella Swan, my other sister."

Everyone, but one said hi.

"What's with her?" James asked concerned.

"She's hurting, but she won't tell us anything," Rosalie told her.

"We want her to be happy, but we can't do anything until she trusts us," Jessica added, her voice full of pain.

"You can't help me," Bella whispered.

"What?" I asked.

"No one can. I'm not the same girl. Deal with it. If not, tell me and I'll gladly jump off a cliff," she whispered. She got up and left.

We stayed frozen.

The school day ended fast. I took Bella home. While she cooked, I did homework, picked up Rose, and watched some television.

After she finished cooking, she went to her room.

"Bella, wait!" Rose called after her.

Bella stopped and turned.

"Bella what's going on?" Rose asked, concerned.

"Nothing," Bella whispered.

"Tell us please," Rosalie begged.

"There's nothing to tell. I'm going out," she said. She got her jacket and left.

_~*~*~*~*Bella~*~*~*~*_

I was walking near my house when he came. I froze as he got off of his car.

He walked toward me and laughed.

I didn't move. He slapped me. He got my shoulders and kneed my stomach. I felt blood come up throat to my mouth.

I coughed it up. I fell to the floor as he left laughing.

I blacked out on the floor.

_~*~*~*~*Rosalie~*~*~*~*_

Charlie came home and sat to eat.

"Where's Isabella?" He asked, emotionless.

"Out," I told him.

He nodded and continued eating.

"Hey dad," I asked.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Can you check on Bella? She won't talk to us. Something is wrong," I told him.

"I will don't worry," he said. He smiled at me.

_~*~*~*~*Bella~*~*~*~*_

I walked home. It hurt me so much.

I went to my room and treated my injuries. By the time I had to wake up, I had an hour of sleep. I got ready, and cooked. I put the food on the table and stood there.

Everyone walked the table and ate.

"Isabella, eat," Charlie growled.

I flinched and ate. After I finished I washed the dishes and went to the car.

_~*~*~*~*James~*~*~*~*_

I found people I actually like. People who will treat me normal. But Bella, she reminds me of my sister, Bree's boyfriend, Riley. He was abused by his father, and his mother was dead.

"Bree," I called, as I knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" She asked as she opened the door.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked, wanting to feel anything but useless.

"Sure," she said.

I went into her room and sat on her bed.

"I know Riley was abused, but can you tell me the signs?" I asked, wanting to match them to _her_.

"Sure, but can I ask why?" She asked, back.

"Tell me first, then I'll tell you," I told her.

"Lack of trust," she said, "feeling unwanted, unable to express feeling, is withdrawn."

"This girl, she's like that," I told her.

"Help her," she whispered.

"I'm planning too," I told her.

I hugged her and went to my room to get ready.

_Today, I will find out the truth_, was my last thought as I walked out the door.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form


	3. Confronting

^•^Confronting^•^

~*~*~*~*Bella~*~*~*~*

I fell asleep in Rosalie's car. Someone was shaking me. I slowly opened my eyes and noticed I was being stared at. I rubbed my eyes and got my backpack. I notice we were about an hour early.

I went to my locker and someone was there. It was James. I ignored him.

"Bella, can I talk to you?" He asked.

I didn't answer.

I got my books and started to leave.

"Bella, I know your secret," he said.

I stopped on my tracks. I slowly turned and stared at him.

"You're being abused," he said.

I stared at him.

"Your dad is abusing you," he told me.

"No," I whispered, "I'm not being abused."

"Why are you being withdrawn?" He asked.

"My mom," I whispered.

I sat on the ground. He sat next to me.

"What about your mom?" He asked.

"It's my fault she died," I whispered.

"Why do you say that?" He asked.

"I was four, Alice was six, and Rosalie was seven when she died. I wanted her to get me candy. I begged and screamed. She finally gave in and we went to the store. At the same time, the store was being robbed. They got scared and shot my mom. She died at that moment. They didn't see me. The cops came and arrested them. And do you know the worst part?" I asked.

"No, what?" He questioned.

"My last words to her before she was shot," I whispered.

"Which were?" He asked.

"'I hate you. I wish you weren't my mom,'" I cried. He hugged me as I cried. I told him partly the truth.

I kept repeating, 'it's my fault'.

Rosalie walked in the building and saw me crying.

~*~*~*~*Rosalie~*~*~*~*

I walked in the building to see Bella crying and James hugging her.

"It's going to be okay," he told her, "it's not your fault."

"Rosie," Bella whispered.

Tears started to fall. She hadn't called me that in a while.

"Belly," I whispered.

James got up.

"I'll let you two talk. Do you want me to get Alice?" He offered.

Bella nodded.

He left and I sat next to my little sister waiting.

~*~*~*~*Alice~*~*~*~*

I was making out with Jasper when James walked up to us.

"Hey Alice?" he called out.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Um Bella and Rosalie want you," he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"To talk. She's opening up a little," he said. I was shocked. After a few minutes I took off running.

When I entered the building I saw Bella and Rose. The sight took me off guard.

Bella was laying down, her head on Rosalie's legs, while Rose ran her hands through Bella's hair.

"Hi," I whispered.

"Hey," Bella answered.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Does it matter?" She questioned.

"Of course," I answered.

"I need to talk to you," she said.

"Okay," I urged her to continue, as I sat down next to Rose.

"I killed our mom," she said. Bella closed her eyes, but tears came out.

"How?" I asked.

"Remember how she died?" She asked.

"She got shot," Rose answered, "at the store."

"I begged her for candy. If I didn't she would have still been alive, and-" she stopped.

"And what?" I asked.

She paled. "I want to take back what I said," she cried.

"That you hate her?" Rose asked.

Bella nodded. She was keeping something. I knew she was. Rose did too.

"Is that why Charlie neglects you?" I asked.

"You've noticed too?" Rose said.

I nodded.

Bella gave a humorless laugh.

"I look like my mom. She's died and he loved her. He can't look at me without his heart breaking. I deserve it," she told us.

"No you don't," Rose said, "you've been through so much alone. Let us help. It hurts us that we can't. You didn't kill our mom. Those robbers did. We love you Belly. We just want you back."

~*~*~*~*Bella~*~*~*~*

I told them partly the truth. I hate lying to them, but I can't tell them.

"I'm going to the bathroom," I said.

Both nodded and got up. They went to their boyfriends.

I went to bathroom and washed my face. I saw the bruise on my face. I felt someone push me and I fell. I looked up and saw Victoria and Lauren.

"Because of you, we have detention," Victoria growled.

She kicked my stomach. It hurt. Lauren kicked the side of my head and it went all black.

~*~*~*~*Jessica~*~*~*~*

I told Edward I was going to the bathroom. Lauren and Victoria ran past me. I ran inside and saw Bella on the ground.

"Bella wake up, please wake up," I begged. Tears were running down my face. I reached for my phone, but I forgot I left it with Edward.

I ran to Edward.

He saw me crying and ran up to me.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Victoria...Lauren...Bella...unconscious...bathroom," I managed to get out.

Everyone froze, except James. He ran to the bathroom. The rest of us ran after him.

We waited outside while he went inside. He came out with Bella. She had a bruise on her cheek, and temple. Rosalie called the ambulance and Alice called their dad.

The ambulance came in and cops did too.

"Do you know who did this?" Officer McKnight asked.

"Lauren Mallory ad Victoria Lefevre," I answered. He wrote the names and left.

School ended, before it started. They said there was too much drama and to be back the next day. Rose and Alice told us to go home, but James said he couldn't until he knew she was okay. So the three left.

~*~*~*~*James~*~*~*~*

She was making progress! And those two sluts ruined everything. She looked peaceful, like she wanted to die.

"You can't leave me here alone," I muttered. We were at the hospital and Bella was okay. She would wake up in a while.

"Bella, I need you," I told her.

"I do too," she whispered.

I hugged her. Then a guy came in.

"Hello," he said, "who are you?"

"James Gigandet," I said.

"How are you kid?" he asked.

"Fine," she answered.

She showed no fear. Maybe I was wrong, and she was just guilty.

-Few Weeks Later-

Bella was out of the hospital a week ago and she was talking more. I could barely leave her side. I was falling in love.

I walked her to Rose's car.

"Hey Bella," I whispered.

"Yeah?" She whispered back.

I just kissed her.

She froze. Then kissed me back. I pulled away.

"Will you go out with me tonight?" I asked.

"Tonight? I can't," she said.

"Oh I understand," he said and walked away.

~*~*~*~*Bella~*~*~*~*

I liked James a lot, but if I date him, he'll find out. He can't find out.

I started to cry. Rose and Alice ran to me.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked.

"James asked me out. I said no," I cried.

"Why? He's in love with you," Alice said, making me cry harder.

"I love him too, that's why we can't be together," I told them.

"That's confusing," Alice said.

"Let's go home," I said.

Rose drove home. I cooked food and went to my room. I went to my closet and stayed there.

~*~*~*~*Rosalie~*~*~*~*

I got a plate and went to give it to Bella. I entered the basement and it was clean. I noticed Bella wasn't there.

I heard some noise in the closet and I found her. She was sleeping inside.

I put the food next to her, kissed her forehead, and left.

I went back to the table.

"How is she?" Alice asked.

"She's sleeping in the closet," I told her.

Alice looked shocked.

"She would do that when mom died, remember?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said.

We ate and went to our rooms.

~*~*~*~*Bella~*~*~*~*

There was a knock on my window and I woke up. I saw food next to me. I went to the window and someone grabbed my hair. He pulled me out and bashed my head on the ground. He kicked me. He wouldn't stop.

"Bella?" I heard Charlie call out inside the house.

I started to black out. I heard a belt buckle open before I blacked out.

~*~*~*~*James~*~*~*~*

'I can't believe I made a fool of myself. Well one thing for sure, I'm not giving up.' I closed my eyes and thought of how I would win her heart.


	4. Dark

Bottom of Form

**Top of Form**

**\****^•^Dark^•^**

_~*~*~*~*Rosalie~*~*~*~*_

It was a cold day. It was raining hard. It was cold enough for snow.

Bella had started to shut down once again. We were in my BMW, going to school.

Bella was listening to her iPod with her eyes closed. It was so loud I could hear it.

"Dark star shine  
Light up the sky  
I'm all out of breathe  
Day go by  
Give me a sign  
Come back to the end  
The shepherd of the damn

I can feel you falling away

No longer the lost  
No longer the same  
And I can see you starting to break  
I'll keep you alive  
If you show me the way  
Forever- and ever  
The scars will remain  
I'm falling apart  
Leave me forever here in the dark," Bella sang softly. It came out like a slur. (Give me a sign- Breaking Benjamin)

I stopped and Bella just got out, more like stumbled out. Alice and I just stared at each other.

"We have to talk to James," Alice told me.

"We do," I answered.

We both got out and went to our little group.

James was there, not talking to anyone. Jasper and Emmett were waiting for us. Edward and Jessica were holding hands.

When we got there, they looked up. James looks to up with hope, but looked broken when he didn't see Bella.

"Where is Bella?" Jasper asked.

"She's shutting off again," Alice told them.

"She can't!" James exclaimed.

"She is. I mean she was acting like she always did," I said.

I heard James swear. He seemed mad.

I turned around and walked inside. I saw two people making out.

"Gosh will you stop?" I snapped.

They turned, and it shocked me when I saw who the two people were.

"Bella?" I asked in shock. She smiled at me.

"Woslie, whadoin? Hi?" She managed to say.

"Bella, are you drunk?" I asked.

"Ssseah," she slurred, nodding.

"You're coming with me," I said. I grabbed her wrist.

She pulled away from me. "NNNOOO! I no wan go," she stumbled out. She ran, but tripped. I went to tell Alice to help me look for her.

I saw Alice and Jasper making out.

"Alice," I hissed.

"What?" She snapped.

"I need to talk to you," I said. I gave her a look and she walked to me, pissed off.

"Alice, it's Bella," I whispered.

She sobered up.

"What happened?" She asked.

"She's drunk!" I accidently shouted.

James looked at me.

"What?" He asked in shock.

"Bella, she's drunk, not thinking well. We have to find her," I told him.

We all took off looking for her.

_~*~*~*~*James~*~*~*~*_

I did this. It was all my fault. I ran when I heard someone begging.

"Pleez, sssop, no no no," it sounded like Bella.

I ran to where I heard it.

I saw Mike Newton pinning Bella on the wall. She had tears running down her cheeks.

"HEY! GET OFF HER!" I shouted.

I ran up to them and pulled Mike.

I punched him and looked at Bella. She was shaking her head and talking.

All I heard was, "feel good," "safe place," "end," and "my love."

She looked up at me and cocked her head a little. She looked around and ran. I stayed frozen.

Everyone caught up with me.

"What happened?" Rosalie asked.

"I found her. This scum was kissing her, while she begged him to stop. She said things like 'feel good,' 'safe place,' 'end,' and 'my love.' She looked at me and ran off," I said, "we have to find her before she hurts herself, or someone."

We went to our cars. We all drove around town.

_~*~*~*~*Bella~*~*~*~*_

I looked down. I needed a way out. I closed my eyes and jumped.

I felt the ice cold water hit me. It was like a thousand knives cutting into me. I couldn't breathe. Everything started fading.

_~*~*~*~*Alice~*~*~*~*_

Jasper and I drove to La Push. We used to hang out there with Jacob Black, Leah and Seth Clearwater. Jacob and Leah are my age. Seth is a couple of months older than Bella.

We went to First Beach and found Jacob with someone.

"Jacob!" I shouted, "have you seen Bella?"

"She's right here," he shouted back. He was shirtless. Jasper and I ran to him. We found Bella laying down, with Jacob's clothes over her. She looked damp. Her lips were purple, and she looked a little blue.

"What happened?" I asked.

"She jumped the cliff," Jacob whispered, "I think she wants to die."

"We have to take her to the hospital," Jasper told us. He picked her and passed her to Jake. We all ran to my car. Jasper and I sat in front, while Jacob carried Bella.

I put the heater on high while Jasper called everyone.

We were at the hospital waiting for results.

I still remember a time when were all so close. Bella was four, I had just turned six and Rose was seven.

_-Flashback-_

"Rosalie, when do I get to go to school?" Bella asked.

Rosalie was in second grade and I was in first. Bella wasn't going to school yet. She was about to.

"Soon Belly," Rose answered.

"Am I as smart as you?" She asked us.

"Yes, you can read books, we can't read as good as you," I told her.

She smiled.

"I'm never leaving your side," she said.

_-End of Flashback-_

Bella would talk to us, she became a little distant when mom died, but she stopped talking to us completely when she was 12.

She would always be hurting. Now she tried killing herself.

Carlisle Cullen walked up to us.

"How is she?" I asked.

"She's not responding. We don't know when she will wake up," Dr. Cullen said.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Edward screamed at James.

Edward pushed James onto the wall and put his elbow on his throat.

"EDWARD STOP!" Rosalie shouted.

"Why should I? If he hadn't hurt her, she wouldn't be in a damn coma," he said.

"No, she would have been dead," Rosalie answered.

Everyone gasped.

"What do you mean?" Jessica asked.

"Something is wrong with Bella. I hear her cry when I pass the room. She has all this guilt and it's eating her. If James hadn't talked to her, she would have killed herself weeks ago," she explained.

Edward stared at James, but let him go.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"It's okay," James answered.

"I never told anyone how I met Bella," he said.

"Tell us," Jasper told him.

"We were in second grade..."

_-Flashback-___

~*~*~*~*Edward~*~*~*~*

"Stop," I begged the bullies.

I had a crush on Jessica Stanley, who was best friends with Bella Swan.

"Is poor Eddie going to cry?" Bred Mehall said.

"Like you don't," a girl said from behind.

Bred turned and looked at the little brown haired girl.

"Look at this it's the baby," Bred said, laughing with his friends.

"At least I'm not crying like one," the girl said.

She stepped on his foot. Bred screamed in pain and started crying. He ran away.

The girl came up to me.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Good, I'm Bella Swan, and you're Edward Cullen," she stated.

I stood up and nodded. She grabbed my hand and took me to her friends and sisters.

_-End Of Flashback-_

"After that day, Bred never bothered me, and I'm friends with you guys. I owe her, if it weren't for her, I would still be bullied, not be dating Jessica, and not be friend with you guys," I said.

"I'm going to protect her from anyone, even you, James," I said.

"I see no reason for you not too, but give me another chance. I feel like I came here, at this time, for a reason. That reason is to help her," James told me.

I punched the wall. "We can't lose her," I told everyone.

"We won't," Emmett said, "she's our little sister. She can't leave us."

"How did you meet her?" Jasper asked.

_-Flashback-___

~*~*~*~*Emmett~*~*~*~*

I was in fifth grade. I was playing baseball.

"I can hit the ball hard," I told everyone.

They pitched the ball and I hit it. I started running, when I got to first base, I heard someone scream. I looked up and saw a girl on the ground.

I ran to see a little seven year old on the ground.

"I hit a second grader!" I shouted.

A blond girl, Rosalie Swan, who was in my class came up to me and slapped me.

"What did I do?" I asked.

"She's my little sister," she snapped.

"Second graders aren't suppose to be here just fourth and fifth graders," I shot back.

"She's a fourth grader," she said angrily.

"She's seven," I muttered.

"I know that," Rosalie said. She ran up to girl. "Bells, Belly wake up. Come on, wake up little sister," she said nicely.

"Ugh, Rosey? My head hurts," the girl, Bella said.

Everyone breathed out.

She looked up at me and smiled. She had a bump on her forehead a girl with spikey hair came running with ice.

She put it on Bella's head. She winced.

"Hi, my name is Bella Swan," she said, as she was holding the ice on her head.

"I'm Emmett," I answered.

"I'm Alics Swan, this is Rosalie Swan, Edward Cullen, and Jessica Stanley," the pixie answered.

"Would you like to hang out with us?" Bella asked.

I nodded.

_-End of Flashback-_

"I never left their sight. I met Jasper the next day, asked Rosalie out the two years later, and got a new family," I said.

"My turn," Jasper said.

_-Flashback-_

_~*~*~*~*Jasper~*~*~*~*_

I moved to Forks, Washington. I was scared to meet new people.

"I'll go ask," a little voice said.

She knocked on my door and I answered it. There stood a little girl. She was at least three years younger.

"Do you want to play?" She asked.

I shook my head.

"If you don't play I'll stay here all night," she said.

I didn't take her serious so I closed the door. I fell asleep on the couch.

A few hours later my mom woke me up.

"Jasper, do you know the girl that is out there?" She asked.

I got up and ran out. I saw her shaking and tired.

I took off my jacket and put it on her.

"You stayed?" I asked.

"I-I t-t-told you I-I-I wou-would," She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"You n-need fr-friends," she told me.

I smiled.

_-End of Flashback-_

"And I met Rosalie, Alice, Jessica, and Edward," I finished.

"So she brought all of you together?" James asked, as he smiled.

"Bella picked us. That's how we got adopted. I remember most of it. She was just two years old. I was five, and Alice was four. Our mom let her play with the orphans, and she would follow us around. She cried when she had to leave, so our parents decided to adopt us both," Rosalie told us. We all smiled.

"I was assigned to Bella the first day of school. Since she started school as a second grader, they decided to make me be her guide. We became best friends after a few days. She introduced me to Rosalie and Alice. She knew I had a crush on Edward. So she made him join the group," Jessica told them.

_~*~*~*~*James~*~*~*~*_

I smiled at all the stories. Bella had helped them all, and now they wanted to return the favor, If only she could see that herself. Whatever is hurting her; she needs either fight back or asked for help. She brought us together, and she's the one who can keep us together. Without her, none of us would be friends. We wouldn't find our ones.

_Bella, I will help you from the dark if it's the last thing I do, I will rescue you,_ I thought as I waited for Dr. Cullen to tell us when she would wake up.


End file.
